


This Means War

by thearchangelofloki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Pillow Fights, Tickle Fights, general cuteness, i'm not entirely happy with this but whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofloki/pseuds/thearchangelofloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami was going to regret starting this.</p>
<p>A birthday present for @ladypharaoh on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means War

“This has gone on long enough, Yami.”

A pause was given as the other considered the gravity of the words.

“I couldn’t agree more, Yusei.”

Yusei looked down, nodding to himself in reassurance before looking up to face Yami once more, a steely determination in his eyes.

“Let’s end this then.”

Yami nodded in agreeance, and Yusei let himself bring his guard down then, let all the pent up energy he didn’t realise he was still holding onto out as he turned around, prepared to walk away when-

_Thwack!_

A pillow hit him soundly in the back of the head. Yusei tightened his grip on the pillow in his hand – the one he was just about to go and put back – and smirked. If Yami wanted to play dirty, then so would he. He didn’t turn around before he spoke, but he figured he didn’t need to. Yami would understand the threat well enough.

“You’re gonna regret that, babe.”

Yami just laughed, clearly choosing to ignore the warning that was Yusei’s tone of voice, and said the two words that Yusei knew he was going to make him live to regret.

“ _Make me._ ”

Yusei’s smirk turned into a grin.

“Oh, I will.”

Then he acted.

Faster than Yami could ever hope to catch Yusei threw the pillow in his hand at his boyfriend’s face, running towards to the other man as the pillow hit it’s mark.

He was laughing by the time he’d crossed the room – Yami’s expression and was almost enough to make him double over from how funny it was – and wasted no time in tackling Yami – who still hadn’t quite recovered from the pillow – onto the couch, smiling as he pinned the shorter man’s wrists above his head whilst sitting on his lap.

Yami raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is that the best you’ve got?”

Yusei smiled at his boyfriend then, and he could almost see the regret forming in Yami’s eyes before he leaned in to claim his mouth.

Yami’s eyes widened as Yusei deepened the kiss, temporarily forgetting about the situation he was in, could do nothing but moan for more when Yusei did that _thing_ with his tongue that Yusei knew drove him crazy. He closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the touch of the other man’s mouth on his own.

Only to have them fly open a moment later when Yusei started tickling him. When he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, only to see a mischievous glint reflected back at him.

_He planned this, damn him._

Yusei, having known Yami so long, knew exactly where to strike to get the most reaction out of Yami, his hands deftly moving from where his was tickling Yami under his arms to his stomach, all while keeping his mouth firmly on that of his boyfriend’s.

Not that he could for long, because the moment his fingers so much as glided over Yami’s stomach, the man let out an indigent squawk, which soon turned into laughter as Yusei continued his onslaught.

It didn’t take long until Yami was begging for mercy. Yusei rested his hands on Yami’s shoulders, looking him in the eye with another smirk on his mouth.

“Do you regret it yet?”

Yami fought to catch his breath, smile wide on his face as he looked at Yusei.

“I guess you made me.”

Yusei lowered himself under he was hovering just above Yami’s face, catching the other man’s bottom lip in between his teeth.

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

This time there was no ulterior motive when Yusei lowered himself that tiny bit so their lips was connecting once more, both content to kiss for the sake of kissing, mouths moving in perfect synchronization with each other before they broke away for air.

Yusei settled himself beneath Yami’s chin, giving a quick kiss to the skin he could reach before closing his eyes.

“Truce?”

Yami gave a light chuckle before pressing his lips to Yusei’s hair, letting his eyes fall closed as well.

“Yeah, truce.”

 

* * *

 

It was Yami who woke first, and the first thing he noticed was that Yusei was still fast asleep, slightly curling up on top of Yami, letting out gentle little snores as his brows furrowed slightly. He wasn’t really sure why he had woken – god knew he was still tired – but he knew that if they didn’t move that both their backs would be aching come morning.

Only he really didn’t want to wake Yusei up when he looked so cute.

He smoothed out the furrow in Yusei’s brows with his fingers, content to watch his sleeping face while he thought of a way to move him. His eyes lit up with an idea.

_Bingo_.

It took some time, and quite a bit of manoeuvring to ensure that Yusei didn’t wake, but eventually Yami had succeeded in carrying the still sleeping Yusei up the stairs to their bedroom, careful to slow down if the other man showed signs of waking.

After he carefully tucked the other man in under the covers, he took off the shirt he was wearing and pulled with covers over himself as well, wrapping his arms around Yusei’s back as he gave the back of his neck a kiss before closing his eyes.

He’d deal with the consequences of letting Yusei sleep in his clothes when they both woke up.


End file.
